My Heart Has Been Kidnapped
by Nareudael
Summary: Joonmyun melihat dua orang di seberang ruangan. Keduanya masih memakai penutup wajah. Joonmyun bertambah panik saat menyadari bahwa tangan dan kakinya terikat, dia sadar dia sedang diculik. EXO fic, KrisHo.


Diclaimer: Casts not mine but the fic is mine.

Warning: YAOI, kiss scene...? A little bit crime theme.

.::KrisHo::.

Pintu minimarket didorong dari dalam, Joonmyun keluar dengan seplastik besar belanjaan. Hari ini gilirannya pergi belanja, Kakaknya tidak mau mengalah walau sudah tahu Joonmyun pulang telat hari ini, jadi mau tidak mau sepulang sekolah Joonmyun harus keluar lagi untuk belanja. Kalau tidak jangan harap bisa sarapan apalagi makan siang besoknya.

Dengan jaket abu-abunya Joonmyun pergi keluar malam ini, malam yang dingin ini, hanya dengan t-shirt tipis di balik jaketnya. Pintar sekali dia, sudah tahu tidak kuat dingin mash saja sembarangan. Hanya satu yang membuatnya seperti ini. Malas, dicampur rasa lelah yang menguasai tubuhnya. Siapa yang tidak lelah setelah dipaksa kerja rodi di sekolah? Saking lelahnya Joonmyun sampai merasa jika dia ditabrak orang pun akan langsung jatuh.

Di tengah jalan sempit yang gelap tanpa penerangan cukup dengan santai Joonmyun berjalan melewatinya yang memang merupakan jalan pintas menuju rumahnya, tanpa menyadari ternyata dirinya sedang diawasi. Joonmyun terus berjalan, sesekali bersin, malam ini memang sangat dingin, jadi Joonmyun mempercepat langkahnya menuju rumah.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara langkah kaki. Seketika Joonmyun menghentikan langkahnya, lalu menoleh ke belakang. Tidak ada siapa-siapa. Joonmyun hendak melanjutkan jalannya, tapi langsung mundur saat tiba-tiba muncul orang bertubuh tinggi menghalangi tepat di hadapannya.

Dengan cepat tubuhnya dihimpit ke dinding. Orang itu memakai kain penutup wajah, mengarahkan sebuah pisau ke leher Joonmyun membekap lehernya.

"Periksa sakunya." Joonmyun bisa dengar suara berat orang yang menghimpitnya dan membekap mulutnya dengan tangan yang besar, lalu seorang lainnya mengambil dompet dari saku celananya. Joonmyun tidak bisa berontak. Bukan hanya pisau di lehernya, tapi tatapan mata orang di depannya seakan memejara. Tatapan mata yang menusuk, entah kenapa Joonmyun menyukainya.

Semuanya berjalan dengan cepat sampai Joonmyun baru sadar kedua tangannya dikunci ke belakang, lalu mulutnya diplester dan matanya ditutup kain, Joonmyun sudah tidak bisa merasakan apa-apa lagi setelah kepalanya dihantam sesuatu dengan keras.

.::KrisHo::.

"Lalu bagaimana setelah ini?"

"Tunggu dia bangun dulu."

Perlahan kesadaran Joonmyun pulih, mata terbuka dengan pelan, dahinya mengerut merasakan sakit di kepalanya.

"Nah! Dia bangun."

Joonmyun melihat dua orang di seberang ruangan. Keduanya masih memakai penutup wajah. Joonmyun bertambah panik saat menyadari bahwa tangan dan kakinya terikat, dia sadar dia sedang diculik.

Salah satu dari kedua orang itu berjalan mendekati Joonmyun yang masih mengerjapkan matanya. Tubuhnya tinggi dengan rambut pendek kecoklatan, dia mengangkat dagu Joonmyun agar lurus dengan wajahnya. Orang ini yang menodongkan pisau ke arahnya tadi.

"Setelah ini aku punya nomor telepon orangtua anak ini dan mengancamnya, Chanyeol."

Lelaki satunya, Chanyeol mendekat. "Kau yakin dia anak orang kaya? Di dompetnya saja hanya ada seribu won."

"Kau tidak melihatnya dengan jelas? Dia masih anak sekolah!" Chanyeol mengamati penampilan Joonmyun, rambut hitam dengan celana seragam, bahkan Joonmyun baru sadar dia masih mengenakan celana sekolahnya.

"Setidaknya kita butuh satu juta won. Ah, sepuluh juta won, lalu bebaskan anak ini." Dia itu gila atau apa? Bagaimana bisa orangtua Joonmyun mendapatkan uang sebanyak itu? Joonmyun bergerak-gerak sambil menggumam tidak jelas. Ingin rasanya melepas plester yang melekat menutupi mulutnya dan berteriak sekencang-kencangnya.

"Apa?! Diam kau!" Bentak orang itu. Tapi Joonmyun malah makin berani, bergerak menghentak-hentakkan kakinya.

Tangan orang itu sudah ada di udara. "Diam atau kuhajar kau!"

"Jangan kasar-kasar padanya Kris, dia itu sumber uang kita." Kris? Joonmyun merasa familiar dengan nama itu, memang Joonmyun mengenalnya atau banyak nama Kris di sekitar sini?

Lalu orang itu membuka penutup wajahnya. Joonmyun terperangah. Benar, dia Kris. Tetangganya.

Kris, pemuda keturunan Cina-Kanada, itu setahu Joopnmyun memang sedang punya masalah keluarga. Yang Joonmyun ingat kata Kakaknya sudah beberapa bulan Kris meninggalkan rumah, ternyata Kris jadi penculik seperti ini.

Kris tidak merasa Joonmyun terus memandanginya sampai dia menghilang dari ruangan. Sekarang hanya ada Chanyeol di sebelahnya

Udara memang sangat dingin, ditambah pakaian tipis Joonmyun membuatnya bersin-bersin. Joonmyun melenguh pelan, rasanya tidak nyaman saat bersin dengan mulut tertutup begitu.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Chanyeol menatapnya kasihan. Dia tahu Joonmyun kesakitan. "Kau mau aku membuka plesternya? Tapi kau harus janji jangan sampai berteriak." Joonmyun mengangguk.

Lalu Chanyeol melepas plester yang menutup mulut Joonmyun dengan hati-hati, dia tidak ingin Joonmyun kesakitan. Penjahat macam apa itu? Setelah mulutnya terasa bebas Joonmyun bersin lagi.

"Terima kasih," ujar Joonmyun serak.

Malam semakin larut, Joonmyun sudah tertidur di kursi dengan tangak terikat ke belakang. Sebenarnya tidak nyaman, tapi dia sudah benar-benar lelah.

Pintu ruangan terbuka, Kris masuk sambil menenteng tas plastik.

"Kris! Kaubawa makanan?" Tanya Chanyeol. Kris mengangguk, menyerahkan tas plastik ke Chanyeol, lalu berjalan mendekati Joonmyun di tempat duduknya.

"Hei, apa yang sudah kaulakukan? Kenapa kaulepas plesternya? Bodoh, dia bisa teriak!"

"Tadi dia bersin-bersin, lagipula dia berjanji tidak akan teriak."

Kris mendecih. "Omongan anak kecil mana bisa dipercaya." Kris berlutut di depan Joonmyun, mengangkat kepala Joonmyun yang menunduk. Kris terbelalak begitu melihat wajahnya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Chanyeol. "Kenapa kaget begitu?"

Kris berdiri. "Kita tidak bisa menyanderanya, kita karus melepaskannya."

"Hah? Apa? Kenapa?"

Wajah Kris memucat. "Dia itu anak tetanggaku."

.::KrisHo::.

Hari masih gelap namun sudah berganti hari, Kris terbangun karena mendengar suara merintih.

"Joonmyun?" Kris memeriksa tubuh Joonmyun. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Sudah kuduga itu kau, Kris."

"Maaf, aku tidak tahu kalau itu kau."

"Kenapa kau jadi seperti ini?" Pertanyaan Joonmyun membuat Kris bungkam.

Cukup lama Joonmyun menunggu jawaban Kris, namun ketika Kris mulai membuka mulutnya Joonmyun langsung bersin.

"Kau sakit?" Tanya Krtis, nada khawatirnya terdengar sekali.

"Aku ti- Haaatsyih!"

"Kau kedinginan, Joonmyun." Kris melepas jaketnya, lalu menyampirkannya di tubuh Joonmyun.

"Kenapa kau jadi seperti ini, Kris?"

Bukannya menjawab, Kris malah meninggalkannya begitu saja. Menimbulkan banyak pertanyaan di benak Joonmyun.

"Kris." Panggil Joonmyun, membuat Kris berhenti di ambang pintu.

"Aku… Aku tidak tahu apa yang telah menimpamu hingga kau jadi begini, tapi mungkin kau bias membaginya padaku, dan satu lagim aku tidak mau diculik seperti ini."

Kris menatapnya tajam.

"Le-lepaskan aku."

.::KrisHo::.

Joonmyun tidak tahu sudah berapa lama dirinya disekap, sampai Chanyeol bergerak melapas ikatan tangannya. Joonmyun sedikit memberontak, dia takut setelah dilepas bukannya dibebaskan malah diperlakukan lebih buruk.

"Tenanglah! Kau ini memang aneh, mau dilepas bukannya senang."

Joonmyun langsung diam. Dilepas? Apa karena Kris mengenalnya?

"Kau itu tetangga Kris, bukan?" Tanya Chanyeol. "Dia itu memang bukan penculik sejati, dia bilang dia tidak ingin menyandera tetangganya."

Joonmyun mendengus. "Seperti kau tidak saja." Chanyeol tertawamendengar jawaban Joonmyun.

"Yah, mungkin untukku lebih tepat dibilang penjahat budiman."

"Lalu untuk apa kalian menculik orang?"

"Ceritanya panjang. Nah, ikatanmu sudah lepas."

Joonmyun berdiri, lalu melihat pergelangan tangannya yang memerah. Apanya yang penculik budiman?

"Di mana Kris?" Tanyanya.

"Kenapa menyebut-nyebut namaku?" Kris tiba=tiba muncul dari balik pintu.

"Oh, Kris. Anak ini merindukanmu." Jawab Chanyeol seenaknya. Joonmyun mendelik ke arahnya.

"Merindukanku?" Kris tersenyum, senyuman yang aneh.

"Tidak." Jawab Joonmyun cepat.

"Memang ada apa?"

"Aku ingin pulang."

"Iya, iya, setelah ini kau boleh pulang."

"Memang ada apa lagi? AKu ingin sekarang." Tanpa sadar Joonmyun mengeluarkan aegyo-nya, mulutnya mengerucut. Kris tertawa melihatnya.

"Kau lucu juga, ya." Chanyeol mencubit pipi Joonmyun. Joonmyun mengaduh.

"Auw! Ini sakit, Bodoh."

"Tidak sopan sekali kau," ujar Kris. "Memang berapa umurmu, huh?"

"Tahun ini aku tujuh belas."

"Kalau begitu seharusnya kau memanggil kami 'Hyung', kan?" Chanyeol melipat tangannya di dada sambil menggelengkan kepala, sok sekali. "Kami sudah dua puluh dua."

"Mana sudi untuk penjahat seperti kalian."

Kris dan Chanyeol kembali tertawa. Joonmyun heran, dua orang di depannya ini bias merubah kesan dengan cepat, Joonmyun masih ingat betapa garang dan kejamnya mereka saat menangkapnya di gang sempit, kalau dibandingkan dengan sekarang mungkin mereka bisa dibilang orang yang berbeda.

"Sekarang bisa ceritakan apa yang telah terjadi padamu, Kris?"

Tawa mereka berhenti. Chanyeol menatap Kris, lalu beralih ke Joonmyun. Akhirnya Kris angkat bicara.

"Kami diburu penjahat." Agak susah Joonmyun mencerna kalimat Kris. Penjahat dikejar penjahat?

"Kami meminjam uang pada sekumpulan preman, berhutang sampai berbunga banyak, kami tidak mampu membayarnya, jadi kami dikejar-kejar."

"Lalu mencari uang untuk melunasinya dengan menculikku?" Tebak Joonmyun yang disambut dengan anggukan keduanya yang lebih tua.

"Untuk apa kaloian berhutang pada preman?" Tanya Joonmyun lagi, saat ini sudah banyak pertanyaan di otaknya dan dia tidak bisa tidak mengutarakannya.

"Kalau itu rahasia." Oke, Joonmyun tahu orang seperti mereka punya banyak masalah, dan Joonmyun tidak mau mencampuri urusan mereka.

"Kalau kalian tertangkap? Kalau tidak bisa melunasi?" Nah, sekarang Joonmyun terlihat mirip dengan wartawan.

Chanyeol tersenyum ringan. "Kalau tidak dijadikan budak, ya…"

"Mati di tangan mereka." Lanjut Kris.

Joonmyun menganga. "Ma-mati?"

Sebenarnya Joonmyun bukannya tidak tahu yang ada apabila hidup seperti mereka, tapi… Mati? Kenapa bisa dengan mudahnya mereka mengatakannya? Joonmyun menggigit bibirnya. Dia ingin Kris pulang.

"Hei? Ada apa?" Kris mendekatinya, tanpa piker panjang menghambur ke pelukannya. Chanyeol hamper tersedak ludahnya sendiri.

"Jangan mati," gumamnya. Tidak jelas karena wajahnya menempel pada dada Kris, namun Kris masih bisa mendengarnya.

Agak kaget saat tiba-tiba Joonmyun memeluknya, tapi pada akhirnya Kris melingkarkan lengannya pada Joonmyun. "Tenagnlah, aku akan baik-baik saja."

Chanyeol jadi merasa seperti bat nyamuk sekarang, jadi dia keluar meninggalkan ruangan dengan pelan, tidak ingin mengusik mereka. DIa tidak tahu seberapa dekat hubungan mereka, entah sekedar tetangga atau lebih, namun Chanyeol yakin saat ini sudah mulai lebih dari itu.

Pelukan Joonnmyunmengerat. "Pulanglah."

Kris menghela nafas berat. "Sebenarnya aku ingin, tapi tidak bisa."

"Kalau begitu, ajaklah aku bersamamu, Hyung."

Kris melepas pelukannya, menunduk hingga wajah keduanya sejajar. "Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku, tapi ini berbahaya, kau masih kecil."

"Kalau begitu pulanglah!" Kris bisa mendengar isakan pelan setelahnya. Kris tidak tahu persisnya hubungan mereka saat ini, sebelumnya mereka hanyalah tetangga yang hamya sekedar mengetahui satu sama lain, dan sekarang mereka bisa sedekat ini. Kris menyukainya pada saat Joonmyun khawatir padanya, baru kali ini dia merasa disayang sebegitu rupa oleh orang lain.

Dan dia tindak ingin membuat orang yang menyayanginya sedih karenanya.

Joonmyun sendiri entah kenapa jadi sedikit emosional seperti itu, sesuatu di dalam hatinya tidak ingin Kris kenapa-napa, tidak ingin Kris pergi, pergi meninggalkannya.

Perlahan Kris mendekatkan wajahnya pada Joonmyun. Kris juga sayang pada orang yang menyayanginya. Kris menariknya ke dalam sebuah ciuman yang menenangkan, Joonmyun tidak peduli dan masih dengan isakan dia menutup matanya, tidak peduli dengan ciuman pertanya yang akhirnya terjadi seperti ini.

.::KrisHo::.

Sudah sebulan berlalu sejak kejadian penculikannya, masih jelas di ingatan Joonmyun tentang reaksi keluargnya, terlebih ibunya yang langsung mendekapnya erat sampai hamper tidak bisa bernapas begitu sampai rumah. Dengan panjang lebar Joonmyun menjelaskan kejadianya, tentu dengan sedikit perubahan dan tidak menyangkutnama Kris, dia bilang itu hanya sebuah perampokan, butuh waktu yang tidak singkat sampai akhirnya mereka bisa mengerti. Joonmyun sendiri tidak tahu di mana Kris berada sekarang, setelahnya mengantarnya pulang dia menghilang begitu saja.

Pagi itu Joonmyun berjalan sendirian di sekitar rumahnya. Tidak peduli dengan orang-orang di rumah yang akan terbangun dengan kamar Joonmyun yang sudah kosong nantinya. Tidak tahu ke mana langkah menuntunnya berjalan, sampai akhirnya berhenti di sebuah lapangan yang Joonmyun ingat betul sering menjadi tempat Ia dan kawannya bermain ketika kecil.

_Aku punya teman, dia bodoh sekali,_

_Namany Keu-ri-seu, dan aku mencintainya._

_Aku punya teman, dia jahat sekali,_

_Namanya Keu-ri-seu, dan aku merindukannya._

Joonmyun bernyanyi asal-asalan, sebagian lirik lagu malah sengaja dibuat salah. Sambil berjongkok Joonmyun menulis sesuatu dengan ranting kayu.

_Keu-ri-seu,_

_Di mana kau?_

"Merindukanku?"

Joonmyun kenal suara berat itu, dia memejamkan matanya sambil berharap bahwa ini bukan halusinasi. Lalu Joonmyun menoleh. Di belakangnya, manusia tiang itu berdiri dengan santai.

Joonmyun mencoba untuk tidak menangis, Joonmyun tidak ingin terlihat bahwa dia sangat merindukan orang itu sampai hampir mati.

"Kris!"

Lalu Joonmyun berlari ke arahnya, menerjang tubuh tinggi Kris sampai terhuyung ke belakang./

_Aku punya teman, dia lucu sekali,_

_Namanya Kim Joonmyun, dan aku menyayanginya._

_Aku punya teman, dia cengeng sekali,_

_Namanya Kim Joonmyun, dan dia adalah kekasihku._

Joonmyun melepas pelukannya. "Suaramu sumbang," ejeknya.

"Tapi kau menyukainya."

"Siapa bilang?"

"Tapi kau mencintaiku."

"Aku mencintaimu, Hyung."

Lalu Joonmyun berjinjit, mengecup sekilas bibir Kris. "Kumohon, jangan pergi lagi. Tetaplah di sini. Jangan tinggalkan aku."

"Tidak akan, Sayang."

Keduanya tersenyum, seakan tidak peduli angin yang berhembus cukup kencang dan matahri yang sudah semakin naik, luapan perasaan mereka yang sempat terp[endam sekian lama tersalur melalui bibir yang perlahan menyatu.

Joonmyun pikir Kris haruslah tahu seberapa rindu Joonmyun padanya, jadi Joonmyun meremas rambut Kris lembut. Krisjuga tidak kalah rindu padanya, orang yang menyayanginya ini. Seiring dalamnya ciuman mereka, kerinduan keduanya sedikit demi sedikit mulai terobati.

Dalam hati masing-masing bertekad untuk menyayangi satu sama lain.

**END**

Apa ini? Geje sekali…

Kalau ada yang berpikiran Joonmyun kena sindrom Stockholm, saya rasa ini bukan semacam itu karena Joonnyun memang sudah tahu siapa penculiknya, sudah itu tetangganya lagi -_-" Tapi kurang tahu juga kalau yang seperti itu termasuk sindrom Stockholm, maafkan ketidakjelasaan ini karena saya kurang tahu menahu tentang sindrom unik itu, ada yang sudah tahu?

Satu lagi. Salahkah kalau saya punya keinginan untuk diculik? Oke saya memang aneh *dzig

Review itu penting untuk fanfic seaneh ini, kritik dan saran sangat diperlukan.


End file.
